Chris vs Cole the last stand Good Karma
by DeantheConduit
Summary: This is Where a young man named Chris takes a stand against the new beast "Cole MacGrath" and does whats best Good karma! bad Karma story will be out when this is over with...that is if anyone likes this that is
1. Chapter 1 The reality of things

**Chapter 1. The reality of things**

**It's been 2 years since Cole MacGrath decided to work with the beast. Humanity's hope rested on his shoulders only to be destroyed. With Cole choosing to be the beast he made and killed many, many conduits. Son of a bitch will regret ever having made my niece and I a conduit. My names Chris. I'm 15, 5'7 medium lengthed black hair and blue eyes skinny and not the guy with the biggest muscle. I had lived in the world of the conduits that seem to be losing their power. Some people say that it's Cole's fault for not keeping up with giving them power. As much as I hate him that's not the case. People got lazy and quit using their powers just like a muscle. If you don't work on it. It'll fade away. The world really went to Shit after Cole's decision. Sometimes I wonder what if I made the choice. How would it turn out? Anyway I don't care if he had to go through so much for us I won't appreciate him. Walking up the street of the gloomy Empire City to a pink and turquiose two story house with the 4 people I have left. Annabelle my youngest niece a 8 year old 3'4 girl with dark brown hair, white, a little chubby, with blue eyes. Eddie, My dad. a 49 year old, 6'1 man with gray hair green eyes muscles and brown skin. Alicia, my oldest niece. a 4'2 foot 10 year old. with brown hair green eyes and an attitude! And Marissa, my sister. Blonde hair white skinned 5'1 17 year old pregnant girl. I had smiled as I walked into the door seeing Anna drawing. It had looked like a 1 year old did it couldn't tell what it was so I walked to her and asked "What're you drawing?" She smiled and replied "Your beating Cole. He's a real bad guy..." I shook my head and said "You only think that because I do don't you?" She shook her head yes and put the pencil down and ran off. After that I had picked the picture up and looked at it. Stick figures with my name above one and Cole's on the other with a bolt coming from my figure hitting him. I smiled and folded the paper and put it in my back pocket. I then whispered to myself "Hell this might give me incentive to fight hard when I do face this bastard..." Alicia and Marissa had welcomed me home with some delicious dinner. A little kiddish but it was Macaroni and cheese with hot dogs. With how things are we're lucky to have either of those things. Sitting at the dinner table with my 2 niece's and my sister I had saw Alicia playing with her ice powers. Patting her shoulder she looked at me quick and I said "I told you not to be toying with those powers. What are you gonna do with them anyways?" She frowned and replied "I want to help you..." I Covered her mouth fast "Now, now remember I need you to keep that a secret Alicia." I had said with a smile. After that nice Dinner my dad had walked through the door and shouted "Woo-Hoo What smells so good?" Marissa, Yelling from the other room, said "Mac 'N' Cheese Dad. But don't worry it's not burnt Chris didn't make it this time." I had given her a look that not everyone receives from me I call it the "Oh not Uh" look. After awhile my dad had finished his plate and I walked in the kitchen slowly. He turned back at me and said "I don't have to even look at you to tell somethings wrong. You know that right? Spill the beans kiddo." I looked down and finally spoke "Dad someone needs to stop him...Needs to make things right." My dad had sighed and looked forward. After a moment of silence he then said "Fine...Come with me to the shed." They had walked outside to the shed and opened it. Few steps after entering his dad pulled out a wiffle ball bat that was shock modded. If you don't know what Shock mod is it's copper wiring with a switch that channels electricity through it. My eye's lit up as he saw it. Eddie then gave it to me and said "Now...I know your not strong with your electricity JUST yet. So I've been making this weapon for you. Good thing you mentioned this now I just finished it a week ago. Maybe even a couple days with my old age I can't remember." He slowly handed it to me and I smiled and said softly "So...when can I get out there?" I had heard my fathers "Oh boy" sigh and then surprisingly a reply "As soon as you feel your ready. I love you son. Don't be getting Killed..." I had nodded and ran back inside and to my room. Grabbing a back pack and a few other supplies my sister had come in opening the door slowly and saying "Dad's not good at secrets Chris..." I turned to her and my heart sank at the sound of her voice. She ran to me fast and hugged me along with my nieces that ran in and did the same. Feeling their love A heartless Conduit such as I shed a tear or two. Then they just started pouring. After the long goodbye's Alicia had stopped me and gave her necklace and said "For good luck...Cole's really strong you know." I had nodded once then gave her and Anna a big hug and walked out the door. Running outside felt great. Knowing I wouldn't have to stand in line to anyone any longer I felt...Free. I had come to a large building and started to climb it easily. I was a big park-our fan. It was time to put it to good use. Getting to the top he had seen the broken city. Many Street settlers and many of Cole's men, Some with powers, some with guns. Even worse many with both. I had taken a good look at the city and knew my best bet was to get to Kuo an Ice conduit that works along side Cole. She may be a big target to hit but that's the best choice I had. Before I could even think of where to look for Kuo I saw Cole's men holding up a gorgeous female. I didn't know whether to fall in love or save her. But being the best choice I had jumped off the building and grabbed a telephone wire ripping it and landing next to them. Swinging it suggestively I had said "Okay Punks, You have 10 seconds to leave or your as good as dead." They pulled out ice shields and began to shoot ice at me. Swinging the long wire just right to hit the ice I had slammed it into the ground frying one man completely. As I had turned I saw his cohort and he grabbed the lady. She yelled and then grabbed his face making his head Just explode. I swear I had shit my pants at the sight of that. She smiled at me and put her hand out "Savanna." Her voice was just as beautiful as her. I shook her hand and said "Chris...So your not human huh?" She shook her head no and said "I take it you aren't either? Lightning conduit...No?" I shook my head yes and said "and your Fire...Correct?" she nodded and began to walk away. Baffled I stopped her and asked "That's it? I save you and your on your way?" She continued to step back and said "Come if you want...I can tell you think things need a change too. Cole's going to whether people like you worsh-" I interrupted "I feel the same way. There's NO way in hell I'd worship him." She smiled the second I interrupted her and motioned for me to follow her. What could this 5'4 brown haired blue eye'd girl be scheming?**


	2. Chapter 2 Saving babes can be fun too

Chapter 2 Saving babes can be fun too...

**"Okay so what the hell was that?" Chris said She turned and gave me a look "Me being mugged or why the streets look like this? You have been outside lately right?" As they continued to walk down the broken streets of car alarms and gun shots more and more questions came to my mind. Not only that more and more hate for Cole. Did he do all of this? Or did the chaos of society as we knew it do this? Either way I was determined to put an end to all of it. As the walk continued she took me to this old broke down building that looked like it used to be a bakery. She opened the door and motioned for me to go in. As I walked past her she had said "If your true about what you say, this is the place for you."**

**As I entered the dark place I only saw little glimmers of light through the cracks in the ceiling but as the lights turned on I saw not 1 but 4 other people sitting in chairs staring at me. Being as freaky as it was lightning started to generate from my hands "So uh, Who're your friends here?" I said in a harsh kind of tone. She came and held my hand and said "Relax they're like us. Looking for a change. Wanting to end this tragic bedtime story that we know as our lives." I knew those words were going to stick with me forever. But what kind of end was she looking for? What kind of end could I bring her? I knew I had to do something. But what?**

**As my mind ate me up out of reality again the big guy with the muscles in the group stood up to be 6'2 tall. he came into the light and had one eye missing with spiked brown hair. He put out his hand and said in his deep voice "I'm Rock. Welcome pip squeak." I shook his hand and a 5 foot girl with long brown hair and brown eyes came and shook my hand saying "I'm Jenna!" In a really peachy tone. Too peachy to be in a junk place like this. A bald kid with glasses that was about 5'2 shook my other hand and said "I'm Gizmo!" another cheery tone. In the back I heard a voice that had to have been the coldest voice I've ever heard "I'm Cascade. Don't think just cause Savannah brought you here that you're my friend." I was a bit worried but then Gizmo patted my back and said "That dudes only tryin' to scare ya' once you get passed that he's 6 foot with long black hair and has purple eyes. We don't know why but hey he's intimidating and thats what we need!" **

**I had walked passed them all and made my way to Cascade. It was dark but I could feel him staring at me as if someone was jabbing my eyes out. Then calmly words came from my mouth "Cascade...We're on the same side here. You know that as well, Hell maybe even better than I do." I put out my hand and Cascade just slapped it away and left to a different room. Jenna had came and tugged on my shirt then said "He's just lost someone that looked alot like you. His name was Dean. It was a big war...really bloody battle..." My heart sank. What if I lost my Nieces the same way or what if I lost Alicia or Anna. All these emotions are a downfall to a human. Maybe it was time to strike now instead of wait for more lives to be lost. Rock had walked up and asked me "Do you know why they call me rock?" I shook my head and he stomped on the ground and it rose up fast flinging me through the window. Laying in the broken glass I look up and rock and Jenna and Gizmo come towards me. confused I yelled "What's going on here?" Gizmo smiled and said "Sorry we just gotta jump you in then you can join our rebellion" all of the sudden you hear loud metal music and see Savannah by a stereo and she smiled at me. Then I smiled slightly with and evil look to it. As I slowly rose I spoke "So you 3 vs 1 of me huh? Well don't be disappointed when I kick your asses!" And as I said asses I swung my hand and shot a large wave of lightning at them knockin Rock into a building, Jenna using her water as a shield, And Gizmo making a wall of ice. It shattered Gizmo's wall and landed on him. I smiled and said "He's down for the count!"**

**Rock charged at me with boulders on his hands using them as boxing gloves. With each swing he throws I dodge each one. With him moving faster I was beginning to get more tired out. I had to do something. I summoned all my power to one hand. He swung and missed but this time I had a trick up my sleeve. As he missed I exerted all my energy and punched his gut sending him flying. excited I yelled "There's two down!" Then stupidly I had my back turned to Jenna. She shot water into my mouth and it took over my whole body. As I rised from the floor gasphing for air she asked "You had enough?" I smiled and sent shocks into my body leading back to her and shocked her. I had coughed up the water and looked up and asked "D-did I win?"**


End file.
